<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Care by MzzMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658825">Self Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal'>MzzMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Braiding, Serenity - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke teaches Shin-Ae his skin care routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I’ve never actually done this before.” Shin-Ae admitted while she stared at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is why I’m teaching you.” Kousuke spoke up once he laid the last of his products onto the bathroom counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll start off with a double cleanse. Once with oil, once with a foam cleanser.”</p>
<p>Shin-Ae craned her neck at the male. “Why with oil?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is extremely effective against oil based impurities, such as SPF or pollutants.” Kousuke explained while he tinkered with the bottles. “Before we start, I want you to massage your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Shin-Ae gave him a deadpan expression. “Let’s just start putting all this crud on my face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking a few minutes to massage your face will stimulate the surface of the skin, preparing it for the products you’re about to apply.” He tsked. “I do this routine every morning and night without fail. Do you wish to learn how to properly care for your skin or are you going to complain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae groaned but followed Kousuke’s instructions. “I feel stupid.” She voiced while massaging her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep that up for another minute or so. Then we may begin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Shin-Ae was finished, Kousuke explained how to use the cleanser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! My face feels better already! I can just do this cleansing thing and I’ll be set.” The brunette voiced excitedly as she inspected herself in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next up, toner.” Kousuke took his bottle of rose water. “This regulates your pH and softens your skin.” He took a cotton pad and gently swiped it across Shin-Ae’s face. Once finished, he did the same for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really into this, Kousuke.” She leaned onto the counter and observed as he patted the liquid onto his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take great pride in my appearance at all times.” He wiped his hands on his towel. “Please pass the essence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae’s eyes scanned through the bottles until it zeroed in on the label ‘Snail Essence’.</p>
<p>“Uh, what do they mean by snail essence? Please tell me that’s just the name and it isn’t really what I think it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke gave her a sideways glance. “It is exactly what you think it is.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want snail slime on my face!” Shin-Ae protested with an expression of disgust. “Bleh. It sounds nasty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not nasty.” His tone was petulant. “It is packed with hydrating, anti-aging and complexion enhancing ingredients. Now pass the essence, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae reluctantly gave Kousuke the bottle. He sprinkled some into his hands and lightly patted it onto his girlfriend’s face and neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There. How does that feel?” He gently stroked her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae squinted her eyes open to make eye contact with Kousuke. “It feels good, actually.”</p>
<p>Following up from applying the essence, Kousuke administered the intensive ampoule to her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, how’d you learn to do all this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Extensive research. Once upon a time, I was beginning to develop acne and it was rather unsightly, so I took the necessary measures to prohibit breakouts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lastly, Kousuke applied a sheet mask on his and Shin-Ae’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We keep these on for fifteen to twenty minutes and then complete the rest of the routine.” Kousuke explained while they exited the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn!” Shin-Ae announced boisterously while tugging Kousuke over to the living room. She hurriedly plopped herself onto the sofa. She found all her hair supplies right where she had left them before Kousuke had whisked her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come.” She parted her legs and gestured for Kousuke to sit between them. Not needing to be told twice, Kousuke positioned himself on the floor, back towards Shin-Ae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette removed the hairpin which prevented Kousuke’s bangs from falling into his face. She then took a comb and gently ran it through his dark tresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke felt the beginnings of a braid at the back of his head, followed by another. “I’m gonna make you so pretty!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke relaxed further into her touch. “As pretty as can be, if you don't mind.” His eyes drooped while Shin-Ae’s fingers worked through his hair. There was something about the way she played with his hair that caused him to become sleepy. He loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time, you should teach me how you get your hair so shiny.” She requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” He exhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke found himself nodding off but gladly welcomed the arms of slumber while Shin-Ae entertained herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke.” Shin-Ae gently shook his shoulders. “I’m done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” He blinked open his eyes and saw Shin-Ae grinning at him. How long was he out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a look!” She placed a mirror into his line of sight. His hair was braided in some sections while the rest was pulled into two pigtails, accented with pink bows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you can see, I got a little carried away.” She clapped a hand over her mouth while her body violently shook. “But you look adorable! Don’t you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I look like a hot mess.” The male flicked one of his pigtails.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>